Eternal Possibilities
by Night-Prowler
Summary: Squall and Rinoa a couple meant to be together, but will they be able to stay together forever? Destiny might have other plans..
1. Last Request

            Here's a new shot a story, hope you like it. By the way, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. All I own are my original characters. I'm hoping that this story will be good enough to continue the many, many chapters I have planned.

                                                                                 ---'_Dreams are an eternal  possibility.'_

_            It seems that life…is unmistakably confusing. Life has its crossroads, its good times and its bad. But what you never expect is to fall in love. At least..thats what I never expected. Its amazing how one girl can change your life forever. I never knew how strong the bond could be between two people. My heart is open to anything, its open to challenges, to life, to love. I always wanted to be alone, but alone is a command. A command that can never be accomplished._

            Stars have many secrets to tell, many words to reveal. I look to the stars often, for reassurance, for advice. A lot of people just see bright dots in the sky, but not me. I've spent my whole life looking at the stars. Watching, waiting for something, anything and now I've found it. I've found my true love, I've found my soul mate. Now that I'm not alone anymore, I don't spend as much time looking at the stars. But whenever I get the chance to come out here and think, I take it. 

            I watched the stars closely, a shooting star passed through the midnight black sky. It seemed to light up the darkness, to show you what you wanted to see. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, a girl in raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes pointed to the sky. I nodded, she smiled.

            "Remember that?"

            "I sure do, we haven't seen one of those for a while.."

            "No we haven't, not since after Ultimecia anyway," she looked at me.

            "You know what? I think it was my destiny to meet you!" She put her finger on my chest. I looked her in the eyes, "It probably was….our destiny.."

            I inched my lips closer to hers and we made contact. I felt her put her arms slowly around my neck, I set my hands gently on her hips. She pulled away, I continued to hold on to her. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Mmmm..that was a nice kiss.."

            I laughed a little, "C'mon lets go inside. We have a long day tomorrow."

            "Yes we do, a long day indeed…but its worth it right?"

            "It sure is," I took her hand and led her back to our room.

            I awoke with a yawn, I heard some shuffling coming from the bathroom. (Rinoa must be getting ready..)

            I crawled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, "Good morning sleepy head!" A cheerful voice cried out. Rinoa kissed me quickly on the lips.

            "Selphie and Quistis are taking me to look for a dress. I'll need all the help I can get. We're planning on leaving early, so I probably won't see you until later tonight, okay hun?"

            I nodded, "Have fun." She kissed me on the cheek and raced out the door.

            (Oh dammit…Irvine's taking me to some club tonight..) I picked out some clothes and took a quick shower. A knock sounded at the door, "Yo Squall open up!"

            I slowly opened the door and saw a perky Zell, "Hey Zell.." He walked in and sat himself on the couch.

            "So you ready for your big bachelor party tonight!!"

            "Not really.."

            "Well Irvine's really excited about it!"

            "That's because there's going to be girls there.."

            "Yeah really, so you all ready to go?"

            "Where are we going this early?"

            "Well we're thinking about spending the day in Deling! Then we can hit the club around 7:00," I frowned.

            "The whole day?"

            "Yep! Isn't it great? Just us guys!!"

            "Rinoa is supposed to be back tonight though…"

            "You can call her okay? C'mon last night request before you get married," I walked out the door and Zell followed. Irvine came running up through the halls.

            "Hey guys whaddya say we get outta this garden and go make some trouble!!?"

            "Booya!!! I agree with you there 100%!!"

            "Can we just get this over with?" Irvine chuckled, "Ol' Modest Squall.."

            "Lets go we're gonna miss the train!!"

            {****************************************************************}

            Rinoa's Pov

            I never thought I would ever see this day…

            The day where Squall and I would be together forever..

            I was so glad when I finally got him to open up, but now look..two years later and we're going to be married. I can hardly contain my excitement, what I feel for Squall is like what I feel for no other. No one has ever made me feel this way. When I kiss him, its like electricity flows through my body, his touch gives me the chills. Its really hard to explain what I feel for him. I just know that we'll always be together, nothing can come between us..

            "Earth to Rinoa!!" I snapped my head to look at Selphie.

            "Sorry.."

            "What do you think of this dress?" The dress she pointed to was all white, with long sleeves and a low v neck. My jaw dropped, "Its beautiful…"

            Quistis spoke up, "Would you like to try it on?"

            "Yes definitely!" Quistis took hold of the dress and gave it to me. Selphie pointed to a dressing room, "Make sure you come out and show us!" 

            "Okay," I walked into the dressing room. Once I put the gown on I knew it was the one. It flowed elegantly to the ground. I smiled, "Squall is gonna love this…"

            I walked out and showed Selphie and Quistis, "Oh Rinoa its beautiful!! Your gonna wow everyone with this!! Your going to be soooo beautiful!"

            I laughed, "Thanks Selphie!"

            "Rinoa you are really going to stun Squall with this one," Quistis smiled.

            "I sure hope so, what do you think guys? I think this is the one.."

            "You better believe it!!"

            "I agree with Selphie, its definitely the one," I nodded. I looked my dress over one more time in the mirror, "I couldn't be any happier…"

{**********************************************************************}

            First chapter up and posted, I know its boring, but we haven't even gotten into the good stuff yet! Pretty soon the story is going to be…well I won't say anymore. It's a very dramatic story okay? I know it doesn't look it from this chapter but trust me, all in good time. Pleeease review!!


	2. A Vision

            Okay chapter two is here!!! Woo wooooo!! I'm fine…okay hmm..and about the drama thing, all in good time hehe. I'm making you wait the drama probably won't happen for the next few chapters but when it does you'll be left crying. Shit I said too much…

            Squall's Pov

            "I don't want to go," I grimaced.

            "Aww c'mon Squall it'll be fun!!"

            "In your dreams," Irvine shook his head. "Squall ladies will be there.."

            "Do you think I care? I already have a lady," Zell pushed me into the club.

            As soon as I stumbled in, I was greeted with stares. Zell came in and put his fists up in the air, "Hey everybody this is Squall he is our bachelor for the night!! Treat him well!"

            People gave cheers, and raised their drinks, "I hate this…"

            Irvine came in, "Ladies, ladies, where are all the ladies?" A few girls came up and clung on to Irvine, "Now that's more like it, sorry Squall but I bid you farewell."

            Zell patted me on the shoulder, "Not to worry Squall your best man will stick with ya!!" A girl in blonde hair came by and winked at Zell, "Or not…sorry Squall gotta go!!!"

            "Tch it figures.." I went over to the bar, "I'll take a beer." The bartender slid down a beer, and I took a seat, "Its on the house kid, since you're the bachelor."

            "Gee..I feel so special," The bartender chuckled. "Doesn't sound like you really want to be here," I gave him a glance. "You guessed it. My friends took me here, but they ditched me for a few girls," "Isn't that how it always goes?"

            "I guess it is," The bartender pointed to a girl.

            "You see her?" I turned around and looked at the girl with brown hair, "Yeah."

            "Watch out for that one, if you get drunk she'll take you by surprise. She's ended a lot of marriages that one," I nodded. "I'll be sure to not have too many drinks."

            "So who's the lady your gonna marry?" I took a couple sips of my beer, "Her names Rinoa."

            "General Caraways daughter?"

            "Yeah, she doesn't have much to do with her father though.."

            "Believe me everyone can tell, by the way I didn't catch your name."

            "Its Squall Leonhart," his eyes opened wide. "You're the one that defeated Ultimecia!" "Yeah I guess that's me, but I just didn't do it by myself you know," he smiled. "Wow I always wanted to meet you guys," I pointed to Zell. "He helped also, and Irvine's around here somewhere, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie. They all helped."

            "I really admire your bravery kid, heck I'm 50 and I would never have the guts to do that!"

            "Yeah it took friendship to get through that's for sure," I finished off my beer. "Is there a phone around here anywhere?"

            "Yep there's one outside, where you entered," "Thanks."

            I walked outside, as soon as I picked up the phone I hung it up. I noticed something strange. The streets were completely empty, "What the hell…is going on?"

            I walked into the middle of the street. The street lights started flickering, soon they went out. The only light I had left was the one's from the stores. Soon they went out, and I was left in complete darkness. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, pitch black..

            Soon a blue light appeared at the end of the road, I shielded my eyes from it. It stopped just a few feet in front me of me. I put my hand down to get a better look. A picture started to appear in the light, ambulances were surrounding an area. It looked like there had been a wreck, I couldn't see the car, or the faces. "Is she going to be okay?" A voice said from the picture, "I don't think she'll make it through the ride to the hospital."

            Suddenly there was a flash and I heard car horns honking. I looked behind me, cars were sounding their horns, people were staring at me strangely. I ran back over to the sidewalk.

            (W—what just happened??)

            I shook my head, and dialed Rinoa's cell phone number. 

            "Hello?" "Yeah Rinoa its me."

            "Oh hey hun, where are you? I've been waiting here for an hour."

            "Irvine and Zell decided to have a bachelor party for me, but I'm not having a very good time. I think I'm gonna head home okay?"

            "You can stay if you want."

            "No that's the thing I don't want to."

            "Okay, well I'll see you soon, love you."

            "Love you too, bye," I hung up the phone and solemnly walked back into the club. I found Zell right away, he was now sitting at the bar. I didn't Irvine right off hand.

            "Zell c'mon its time to go," he took the last sip of his drink. "Yeah I agree I'm beat," "Where's Irvine?"

            "He checked into the Galbadia Hotel that tells you something, so I say lets just go. We'll leave a note at the front desk that we returned to garden," I nodded.

            "Okay lets go."

            The vision I had was still tugging at my mind. I couldn't figure out how it was completely empty one moment and traffic jammed at the next. It bothered me, what I saw..the car crash. Was this a sign? Nah…couldn't be, there must have been something in that beer, that's all…

{**********************************************************************}

            Wa na na chapter two is finished!! WOO HOOOO!!!! Okay this is still boring but some of the story is starting to uncover itself, trust me….

            Please read and review!!


	3. Reality Or A Dream?

            I think Zell noticed I was acting weird, but he never said anything. Which I was surprised, the train ride home was basically in silence. Which also is very unusual, he must have knew that something was bothering me. I'm just glad he didn't ask.

            I walked in my dorm room door and saw Rinoa sitting on the couch, "Oh hey hun!" I went straight for the bedroom without even saying hi. I saw her give me a weird look, "Squall is something wrong?"

            "No," she walked into the bedroom. "Tell me I know something's wrong," "There's nothing wrong." I laid on the bed, she sat beside me.

            "Squall can I at least have a kiss?" I kissed her quickly on the lips and laid back down, "Now I really know something's wrong." "Can I just go to sleep?"

            "Fine," she turned out the light. I heard her footsteps echo to the living room. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

            I love her why can't I just tell her what I saw? Maybe because I'd be afraid she would think I'm nuts? That's the reason..because I'm afraid. Afraid of what everyone will think, what kind of freak am I? Seeing things that no one else saw..how weird can I be? But what if it was telling me something, something that I needed to know. What if it was something I might be able to prevent. A tragedy, it looked like a car crash, maybe I could be wrong. Or maybe I just had something in my beer, whatever it was, it was starting to scare me. I'll just be on the lookout…it will probably never happen anyway.

            "I'm so sorry…I hope everything will be okay."

            "How can it be okay?! Everything is gone!! GONE!!!"

            "Maybe you should go home for a while and check on your son," "I don't want to, he's fine, he's with my sis."

            "He's your son! You must see him!! Can you imagine how he feels about all of this?!"

            "……"

            "Squall? Squall wake up!" My eyes fluttered open to the sight of Rinoa, "What was happening? You were crying!!"

            "What?" I felt my eyes, I was crying. Tears were pouring rapidly down my cheeks. Rinoa looked at me worriedly, "Squall hun, whats wrong?"

            "I-I don't know…" She raised an eyebrow, she gently put her arms around me. My tears stopped flowing.

            Was I having a dream? Another vision? Except this time there was no picture, only voices. The voices were deep and raspy sounding, I couldn't recognize any of them. Rinoa still held on to me, and I looked out the distant window. What is happening with me? I'm starting to scare myself. These visions, or dreams I'm having can't be real, can they? Are they just warning me? Are they telling the future, or something of the past? Is someone that I know in trouble?

            "Squall are you sure everything's okay?"

            "….I'm sure.." 

            "Okay…why don't you try to get some rest?" I nodded. 

            I laid back down and my eyes followed Rinoa until she disappeared out of sight. I turned on my side and stared out the window. Things were rapidly racing through my head, thoughts, memories, fear. Everything seemed out of my reach at that time. I felt like I was a little kid again who couldn't take care of myself. Finally one thought came into my mind, Rinoa. She was great…she was everything I could ever imagine. I was going to marry this girl tomorrow. Nothing can be greater then spending the rest of your life with someone like her.

            I slid my hands along the sheets, feeling the woven texture. The sheet slowly rippled as I stopped my hand. The moon shined light through the window leaving faint shadows on the bed. I set my hand near the moons reflection on my sheets.

            Its amazing how one simple thing like the moon can leave so many memories. I remember when Zell and I were on our way to a bar…

            "How long is this damn walk?" I turned my head to look at Zell, he was skipping. "Zell what the hell are you doing?!" "Skipping," he started laughing. I laughed along with him.

            "Whoa check it out Squall there's the bar!!"

            "Its about time," Zell looked up at the sky. "It's a full moooon!"

            He opened his mouth and got down on all fours. He started howling at the moon, he earned a lot of well deserved stares. I shook my head and ran for the bar, "Hey Squall!! Where ya goin?!"

            I smiled, Zell's howl still pierces my ears with a loud memory. Maybe my life isn't so bad. I have good friends, a wonderful girl. I guess it couldn't be better. I shut my eyes. I kept thinking about the day ahead. The wedding day…

            I know I'll be nervous, but I imagine everyone else will too. I can't wait to see Rinoa tomorrow, I won't see her all day until the wedding. Then I'll get to see her in her dress. I wonder what she'll look like…probably absolutely gorgeous. 

{**********************************************************************}

            Chapter three is up, I dunno not getting too many reviews on this story. I might trash it, review and let me know what you think. Tell me if I should continue or not, I will tell you though it will get more interesting then ever soon. Please read and review.


End file.
